This heart, it beats
by eftee
Summary: And like the anvil in court, judgment was passed, and he was falling from Heaven and the wind was ripping his wings apart – burning white feathers black and blood. SasuNaru AU.
1. who's your god?

uuuUUuuugh I'm probably going to hate myself for posting this, but I can't help it. I posted it a long time ago on my livejournal account as a nanowrimo entry, and I managed to write two chapters at the time… this is the first chapter, and the second I lost…Don't ask how because I honestly don't know. And I decided to pull this back up, edit it, and I've been thinking further about the plot and such…so I decided to go ahead and post this! Plus I haven't updated yaoi high so I felt bad. xD

Consider this as a, uh, belated Christmas, new years, and valentine fic…? xDD

**PS:** I edited as much as I could… so if there's any glaring errors let me know! Thanks.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**_stare at the sun (ACOUSTIC version) –_thrice

I sit here clutching useless lists,  
keys for doors that don't exist  
I crack my teeth on pearls  
I tear into the history  
Show me what it means to me in this world  
Yeah, in this world

He was always the black sheep amongst a herd of white, always singled out to be the unnoticed one, or the hated one.

The **monster**.

_(Little demon, what big eyes you have.)_

Their eyes were always full of hate and murder. He was cursed and hated and an outcast. No one to love him. No one to need him. No one to want him.

Alone, alone. Always – always – alone.

Forgotten.

_(Little demon, what big teeth you have.)_

No one to miss him, to remember him – if he died, would anyone notice? No. He'd be another lost soul, just another body buried under six feet of dirt, dung and worms. Another nameless gravestone, bare of flowers, of grieving, of reminiscing.

There'd be no one to say a prayer for him.

No one at his funeral.

_(Little demon, what big ears you have.)_

It was foolishly optimistic of him, but he hoped someday he would be loved and not seen as a monster, as the demon child. He wanted to belong. He wanted something he never felt before. He wanted… what everyone else had.

_(Little demon, little demon… your eyes are much too blue…)_

He wanted to know _some_one would be sad if he died, would attend his funeral if he died, would leave a flower at his grave if he died.

_(Little demon… such a sweet little monster you are.)_

He was condemned.

Alone.

Heavenless.

Damned.

Forever.

**he was kicked out of heaven,**

**but he went to church and**

prayed.

He was born in Heaven where he lived amongst the angels and the gods and souls.

But he was different and therefore shunned.

He remembered the day he was kicked from Heaven. He could never forget the sensation of falling and falling and falling… It seemed to go on forever…

"_We shall pass judgment on you."_

Judgment day.

"_You, child, are full of sin and corruption. We cannot have you here in our Sanctuary. From today hence, you are banned from Heaven."_

And like the anvil in court, judgment was passed, and he was falling from Heaven and the wind was ripping his wings apart – burning white feathers black and blood.

He didn't remember the landing.

He just remembered the **fall**; _the_**never**ending

**f**

**a**

**l**

**l**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He was reborn again.

And people hated him, still.

He was the cursed child, the one who brought bad luck wherever he went.

No one wanted him. He was cursed, cursed, cursed…

(_begone,demon.)_

But he went to church, and he prayed.

**Pl**_ease_,le  
tme_f_  
_ly_again;  
givem  
e**win**  
**gs**  
t  
o  
s_oa_**r.**

**this heart, it beats**

I. who's your god?

l(a  
le  
af  
fa  
ll  
s)  
one  
l  
iness

(e.e. cummings)

_October 10, xx12_

**There was silence**. There wasn't much to be said – to be heard – as Konoha lay in ruins. Konoha, the Heart of Fire Country, was brought down, reduced to nothing but ashes, debris and blood.

And darkness.

The silence was heavy and thick, such as the silence before an impending storm. Dark clouds had long since blocked out the stars from the Heavens, reflecting the ashes and bloodshed. It was almost hard to believe that, less than twenty-four hours ago, there used to be a lively, thriving village standing and people laughing and _living._To think the very backbone of Fire Country could be brought down in just one night…

It wasn't that they lost. Oh no, they were victorious, but at a cost of many lives – and knowing that, as the Leader of Konoha lay dying, weighed heavily in his heart. Blue eyes, eyes as blue as the sky on a stormy day, surveyed his precious village with regret. He knew, overtime, that his village would mend. It would rebuild itself, gradually, and perhaps resume its former glory. But he wouldn't be alive to witness its rebirth.

A drop of water hit his forehead. His shoulder. His head. And then it poured incessantly and what other flames were ablaze went out and smoke singed the dampened, dreary air. For a while he just stood upon a pile of debris, unmoving, that is until a wail startled him from his subconscious.

The blond man turned his sad, sad eyes to the baby boy in his arms. Even as the infant cried, cheeks scarred, the man thought the baby was the most beautiful baby he ever saw.

"My son…" he murmured brokenly, gruffly. Like his village, he would never see his son grow up, and he would have to leave him with his burden.

And he was sorry; from the depths of his soul he was sorry.

"You must carry my burden. I can only wish I could be there to help you carry it… I wish I could get to know you and be there to help you grow, but I cannot. I love you already, Naruto, and even as you get older, I hope you will think I have always loved you. I loved you as you grew in your mother's womb. I have loved you since I learned word of your existence. And I will continue to love you even in death. You are **my**son…"

He couldn't stop his tears as he crumbled to his knees, hugging his child to his chest to protect the crying baby from the rain, from the cold, from reality. He was leaving his baby even though he was just born, but it couldn't be helped. Death didn't hold back for anyone. "I am sorry, Naruto."

(_a leaf falls. . . . )_

* * *

_October 6, xx29_

**Konoha seventeen years**later was merely a shadow of its former glory. Ever since the war Konoha had suffered financially and were only capable of repairing buildings to the point that they were sturdy, but other than that, the government and the people suffered horribly. A lot of people were left homeless after the war seventeen years ago, and Konoha was left in dumps and slums.

But Konoha was the average village in Fire Country. About 95 percent of the population was living in poverty. Half of the 95 percent had low paying jobs that barely supported families, and the rest were living on the streets, in orphanages, in shelters - in wherever they _could_live. The government didn't have any money to give to Konoha, or a majority of Fire Country cities, to fix their streets and buildings. And even if they did, the political figures were so corrupt they put the money towards other – useless – things. Only a handful of people in their world had the luxury of being rich, of living in a nice, large home, of enjoying what extravagance the world could offer to them and them only since they could afford it. It wasn't an understatement either.

Konoha, like the rest of Fire Country, had a corrupt system, a corrupt law enforcement, a corrupt government that didn't care about its people. Police patrolled the streets like they owned the place and abused the citizens. The citizens didn't offer any respect to the police in return so it was almost often that fights broke out between law enforcers and the people. It was also often that someone died per day, the bulk of them from starvation, suicide, or from being beaten to death. It was survival of the fittest. You had to be strong to survive. And sometimes you had to fight, and do things you otherwise normally wouldn't do maybe if times weren't so hard. But desperate times called for desperate measures and _everyone_was desperate.

There wasn't anyone you could trust. The people who called you their 'friends' ended up turning their backs to you and running off as soon as they stole whatever money or food you might have saved up. They'd leave you to rot in your own dung if they had the chance to and not look back, not even once. Even families had issues with trust among their own blood relatives. It was amazing what hunger and desperation could do to people who were probably once humane and rational before the war destroyed them. When given the chance to, humans turned barbaric, ravenous, animalistic, anarchistic, destructive…

No one wanted to talk about the war seventeen years ago. It was a topic that remained disclosed and not discussed. For those who survived October 10th, xx12, it left a permanent scar in their hearts – in Konoha. Not only did they lose their beloved leader, but their village was left in shambles and was _still_suffering from the aftermath. Sometimes the people wondered if things would have been different if their leader survived? Perhaps if he were still alive, the village council would still care about its people? Perhaps he would have been strong enough to fight off the Fire government from taking over Konoha completely?

"Daddy my tummy hurts…why can't we eat?" a little girl asked her father, and the boy leaning against the wall was startled from his musings as he glanced at them curiously.

"An army and their demon came and attacked our home. All of our money went into fixing our home, so now it is hard to get food," her father explained wearily. He picked her up, the daughter looking wearied and fatigued from starvation and he carried her on. The little child stifled small sniffles in her father's neck. The father seemed to realize someone was staring at them and looked at the boy – young man? – leaning on the wall. His eyes narrowed and something dark flashed in them.

The observer quickly looked away, blue eyes darkening to an almost midnight hue. The father hurried off with his daughter and the young man was left alone again to his thoughts. He recognized the look that the man gave him. He received that look from the older generation: **hate**. _Monster,_their eyes jeered silently, mockingly, hatefully. It was pure, unadulterated loathing in their eyes whenever the villagers saw him. Why? All because he was born on the day the war ended, the day their precious leader died, the day it all went downhill for Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto was a cursed child as far as the villagers were concerned. Not to mention he brought bad luck with him wherever he went – at least, that's what he was told, and what he believed.

Uzumaki Naruto was a seventeen-year-old, blond, blue-eyed boy, scarred cheeks, orphaned since birth, and… not necessarily alone. He had one friend, unlike the other orphans – the other villagers – who didn't trust anyone. He trusted this friend who was too sick to take care of himself. They met when Naruto was twelve and the boy was eight. The boy had been healthier then and the two were inseparable – always causing mischief in Konoha. The villagers hated the boy too because of his association with Naruto, but he never said anything, nor did he care. He always stood up for Naruto, if anything, and Naruto always returned the favor.

He surveyed the vendor across the street as a woman paid with what scraps of change she had to buy three loaves of bread. He watched as the woman tucked the loaves in her basket and carried on home, holding her basket protectively against her chest to make sure no thieves or wandering hands snatched her food. Naruto averted his gaze back to the merchant as the fat man busied counting the gold coins and pocketed them. Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited, this time watching the thinning crowd. Eventually his head perked up when seeing a twelve-year-old boy walk up to the vendor, coughing.

"Sir, please, may I have a piece of bread?" the boy asked, his voice raspy. He was wearing a scarf around his neck and goggles on his head, pushing back his dark locks so they spiked. The jacket he wore was a little too big and a little too torn, hiding the boy's small, skinny frame.

"Do you have money?" the vendor asked snidely. When he got no response, the man snorted. "No money, no food. Ain't nothin' free in this world, don'cha know?"

"Please… I'm starving…" the boy pleaded, looking desperate.

Naruto detached himself from the wall and walked with a small crowd of people. While the vendor was distracted with the boy, he discreetly slipped a loaf of bread into the inner pocket of his coat and continued on with the crowd. He parted from the crowd a few alleys down and slipped into a familiar one. Once he was deep inside the alley that the street disappeared from view completely, Naruto pulled himself up on to the ladders of a fire escape and climbed up until he was on a walkway. He walked up several flights of stairs and stopped at the fifth floor with an orange ribbon sticking out from the window. He pried the window open and climbed into the apartment room.

The building itself had been shut down after the war – said to be inappropriate for people to live in due to poor conditions. But Naruto came upon the room a couple years ago that seemed decent enough to at least sleep in and hide. The apartment already had furniture, and when he had found it, the place just needed dusting down. The floorboards were old and black, and the place itself pretty gloomy and gray, but it was livable, and that was all that mattered.

Two minutes later found Naruto crouching in front of the fire place, adjusting the blocks of wood beneath the pot. He tried lighting the fire using flint, but soon gave up on that and tossed the stones aside. Naruto stared at the unlit fireplace for some moments (three seconds) before clasping his hands together and forming several hand signs and muttering something. Fire blew from his mouth in a small gust before it wrapped and entwined with the wooden blocks, igniting them. It wasn't long before a hearty fire was cackling in the hearth, licking away at the bottom of the pot to warm it up.

He started to push himself up when a voice made him jump up, startled.

"A simple fire jutsu, huh?"

At first he thought it was Konohamaru returning, but as he got his heart to calm down from the surprise and turned to look at the owner of the voice, he realized said owner's voice was_much_too deep to be that of a twelve-year-old boy's. Not to mention said owner was much too tall and too much of an adult to be considered a twelve-year-old boy. The intruder's appearance looked in his older teens, or perhaps early twenties – Naruto wasn't sure. He was pale and the dim lighting of the apartment did little to improve his complexion. His eyes were inky black, like onyx and just as cold and hard as onyx stones. Raven locks were spiked at the back of his head, with longer strands hanging over his eyes and framing his face. There was something regal about his appearance, but then again it probably had to do with his much too extravagant clothing that made him look out of place in Naruto's shabby apartment.

"How did you get in here?" Naruto asked cautiously, eyes narrowed.

"Hn," the stranger merely hummed, his voice a deep drawl. "_Jutsus_ were banned amongst ordinary citizens, no?"

That was true. After the war that destroyed Konoha's very foundations, Konoha, like other villages, were "limited" in their use of _jutsus_and who was allowed to use them. Before seventeen years ago, Konoha citizens had the option of attending an academy to become a _shinobi_(for those with the abilities to access their chakra, that is)_,_but after the attack seventeen years ago destroyed the majority of Konoha's _shinobi,_Konoha became another ordinary village where the only _shinobi_around were apart of the law enforcement, or the elite ANBU that protected the rich. As such, there were no longer any schools to harbor budding _shinobi,_and the use of _jutsus_were forbidden to ordinary citizens to perform. Becoming a _shinobi_was a selective process. It was usually when one was born as an infant that it was determined whether they would become a _shinobi_or not. There were rare cases where infants with the ability to access their chakra were overlooked. When they got older, if ANBU found out about their hidden talent, the person usually just…disappeared. It wasn't known if they became _shinobi_or ANBU themselves, or if they were disposed of.

"It's just a simple technique that I came across in a book," Naruto retorted, thinking this guy was either a _shinobi_, or an ANBU. One could never be sure sometimes, especially when they weren't in uniform. Honestly Naruto would not have learned it if he hadn't stumbled upon an old library during one of his wanderings, along with several books about _shinobi_history and techniques.

"I really don't care about how you know a simple fire jutsu," the stranger said, still leaning against the frame of the door that led to the bedroom with the opened window and orange ribbon. Granted his voice was deep and smooth, but there was something monotone about his voice – a bored drawl that made Naruto get the impression that this guy didn't like putting effort towards speaking. He detached himself from the wall and stared Naruto dead-on, weary blues staring into blank obsidians. "I want you to come with me."

"I knew it! You're a _shinobi!"_Naruto suddenly blurted out accusatorily. "I just did a _small_thing! I ain't goin' to prison for _that!"_

"I'm not going to take you to prison, idiot," he interrupted, face twisted in irritation.

"God you're all the sa—You're not?" Naruto blinked at him in confusion.

"No." Sigh. "Your birthday is coming up, no?"

"Uh, yeah…" The blond stared dumbly at him. "But how did you know that?"

"That is trivial right now and can be answered later. You have to come with me."

"But _why –"_

"Trivial."

"Trivial my _ass –"_

"Listen, _dobe,_ people are going to be coming after you, so it would be in your best interest to come with _me."_

The blond blinked at this before guffawing. "You're just trying to scare me, right? Well it's working because you're creeping me out. I don't know if this is some lame tactic you cooked up to get me in jail peacefully for doing a small jutsu but like hell I'm falling for it! Honestly ya think you'd think of somethin' a little _wittier_ than 'people are going to be coming after you.'" Naruto made a face at that and stuck his tongue out. "So you either fight me and force me to go prison, or you can just take your pansy-ass out of my home right now –"

The stranger sighed, looking for all the world like _he_was the one suffering. "Hn. I knew it would come to this," he muttered to himself. He locked his gaze firmly with that of Naruto's and the teen faltered in his rambling. There was something about his eyes… "Do not say I didn't warn you, _Naruto."_

"Eh? How did you know my –" but before Naruto could possibly demand anything further from the intruder, he heard a raucous as someone loudly climbed from the fire escape and to the bedroom, hollering.

"OOIII. NARUTO-NIIII! –" Several hacks and coughs followed the exclamation. "—WAY TO LEAVE ME – _cough, cough –_BACK THERE!"

"Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed, quickly hurrying into the room and shoving passed the stranger. He saw the dark-haired, twelve year old boy leap on to the bed and almost trip over his scarf in the process. "Enough about that, but there's a strange freak in here saying –" He turned to point an accusing finger at the 'strange freak' when he realized said 'strange freak' was gone. "_Eh?"_

He stuck his head out of the room to see the living room and attached kitchenette was vacant of any other persons. "What the hell? Where did he go?"

"I _swear_Konohamaru, there was someone here earlier!" Naruto insisted thirty minutes later after their food had finished cooking and the two boys were sitting in front of the fireplace, eating their soup and bread (Konohamaru had managed to snag another loaf after distracting the vendor earlier).

"You were probably dreaming," the twelve-year-old boy insisted instead, clearly not believing the older boy based on the incredulous stare he was sending the blond. "If he _was_here, then how come I didn't see him? The only way he could have left was through the window…"

"I don't know…" Naruto pouted, staring into his empty bowl. "But he was there okay? And he was probably a _shinobi_to have vanished like that!"

"Probably," Konohamaru agreed, before coughing.

Naruto instantly looked worried. "You should probably go rest. It's been a long day."

"But I'm not even tired!" the boy said, puffing out his chest. He deflated when he broke into another coughing fit, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. When he pulled his hand away there were flecks of blood splattered on his palm. Konohamaru paled considerably (which was a lot considering he was _already_ pale).

"Oh Gods," Naruto breathed, snatching Konohamaru's wrist before he could hide his hand. "We _need_to get you to a doctor. You're just going to keep getting worse –"

"I'm _fine,"_Konohamaru insisted, trying to pull his hand free. "I don't need a damn doctor –"

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

"And you're not?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital!"

"I don't wanna go there!"

"We're going whether you like it or not!"

"You can't make me!"

* * *

Naruto looked smug while Konohamaru lagged behind, evidently mulling over his inevitable fate. The blond was marching him into the hospital by his scarf that, if Konohamaru stopped at any moment, would strangle him. The boy was thinking of doing just that just to spite his brother-like figure, but then again, Konohamaru didn't feel like dying by strangulation. He'd rather much die a painless death, thank you very much, particularly one of old age. But he wouldn't _live to an old age if he kept being so stubborn,_as Naruto liked to point out every so often on their trip to the hospital.

The hospital wasn't in the best shape, like the rest of the village. There was something dark and dingy about the building that made it look more like an asylum than a hospital. Even the doctors and nurses who worked in there weren't the most caring and upbeat of people. The people in the waiting room looked sickly and as if they would rather be somewhere else as a doctor would come every now and then to call a patient's name in a monotone drawl. Naruto and Konohamaru exchanged looks, not liking the chilly atmosphere of the hospital one bit. But Konohamaru started to cough and Naruto steeled his determination and marched them both up to the front desk.

"He needs to be seen by a doctor," Naruto said as he gestured to Konohamaru. "He was coughing blood earlier! And he's really sick!"

"Huh." The nurse barely cast a bored glance at the pale boy. She maneuvered in her chair in order to pick up a clipboard and pen, prepared to write something down. "Does he have health insurance?"

"Health wha -?" Naruto scrunched his face in confusion. "I don't know but –"

"No health insurance, no check up." The woman set the clipboard down and Naruto's eyes widened at that.

It sounded mockingly familiar.

"_No money, no food. Ain't nothin' free in this world, don'cha know?"_

"What do you mean no check up?" Naruto bit out through clenched teeth, slamming his hand harshly down on the counter as he glared at the woman. "Konohamaru is _sick._Last I checked this was a _hospital,_and hospitals are supposed to _take care of the ill._"

"Hmm… and in order to pay for the hospital bill, one needs health insurance, which he evidently does not have, so his illness is of no concern to ours."

"_What kind of hospital is this?"_ Naruto bellowed, enraged beyond belief. Everyone was staring at him but he couldn't care less. He was shaking with outrage at the injustice. How could a_hospital_just turn away a sick boy like that? It wasn't right. None of this was right! "You're going to turn a sick boy away just because he doesn't have health insurance or money?"

"Exactly. Now please remove yourself from the premise before I call security."

"No! I refuse! I refuse to go anywhere until Konohamaru is seen by a doctor and treated properly!"

"Do you have _money_to pay for him, then?" the nurse snapped impatiently.

"Er, no, but –"

"Then _please_remove yourself or I _will_call security."

"Naruto-nii—" Konohamaru grabbed the sleeve of Naruto's jacket and tugged. "Let's just go."

"No!" Naruto glared fiercely. What was _wrong_with this hospital – with this world? Never had he ever heard about needing health insurance to be treated at the hospital. The government funded hospitals, gave money to hospitals to allow them to treat people but… now… Now this? "Treat him!" Naruto insisted vehemently.

"It used to be different, you know," someone said, and the blond and the brunette turned around to face an elder man, looking around his mid-sixties. There was a blank, hollowness in his eyes that made Naruto feel cold. "Before seventeen years ago, coming to the hospital cost nothing. The money _shinobi_received on missions went towards the _shinobi,_and to government-funded things like hospitals. But then… everything fell apart after the war, and Western Civilization started affecting our world, bringing their Holy books and their health insurance…" His frail frame shook with a haggard cough. "That demon brought a curse upon our world." His empty eyes locked on Naruto as his lips curled in a sneer. "That demon brought a filthy child of cursed luck. Our village has done nothing to deserve whatever you have done to anger the Gods."

Naruto's eyes widened at the man's angered statements and accusatory tone. He had gotten used to the hateful jibes of the villagers, but there was something particular about what _this_man said that struck a chord in Naruto.

"…_whatever you have done to anger the Gods…"_

The blond's gaze hardened as he stated with such ferocity, "_There are no_Gods."

"You have brought the Gods' wrath upon us. _You,"_the old man continued, pointing a bony finger at Naruto as he prodded the teen none-too-gently on the shoulder, "have damned us _all._"

"Leave him alone!" Konohamaru suddenly yelled, having had enough of the man's insults. He stood in front of Naruto with his chin raised determinedly. "You don't know what you are talking about, you crazy old coot!"

"You are going to the underworld with the demon child," the old man snapped.

"Then so be it!" Konohamaru snapped back, his cheeks flushed in anger. "I'd gladly go to Hell to get away from loonies like _you!_Naruto-nii didn't even do anything! He just so happened to be born on October 10th, so _freaking_what? It could have happened to anyone and yet you all hate him for no reason! You're _all_mad!"

"Get out of here now!" the nurse at the counter suddenly demanded, her tone sharp and eyes livid as she stood up in her seat, a complete 180 compared to her earlier disinterested attitude.

"Gladly," Konohamaru growled, this time being the one to grab Naruto's hand and march him out of the hospital. The two ignored the hateful stares of the people in the hospital as they left. Outside it had started to rain. The two boys stopped beneath the overhanging ceiling, both lost in their own thoughts about what just happened. The twelve-year-old boy turned sad eyes to the older boy. "Naruto-nii –"

"Let's just go home, Konohamaru," Naruto said, his expression carefully unreadable. "It was wrong of me to bring you there." He took a step towards the rain when the boy's voice stopped him.

"You don't… believe what they say about you, do you?"

Naruto didn't answer right away. He turned his face heavenwards, as if contemplating something, before he looked at Konohamaru over his shoulder with a smile, his eyes squinted in their trademark, foxy manner. There was something broken about the way he smiled. It made Konohamaru sad. "Come on, Konohamaru. The quicker we get home, the quicker we can get you in front of the fire and a blanket so you don't get sick even more."

Konohamaru nodded and the two pulled on their respective hoods and trekked out into the pouring rain, Naruto lost in his thoughts about what Konohamaru had asked him. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't care what the villagers said about him. He had long since accepted their hateful insults and angry comments. He was more worried about Konohamaru thinking one day – _what if the villagers are right?_He was scared of losing Konohamaru, scared _for_Konohamaru. His doubts of the boy changing his mind one day weren't as strong as the villagers hurting Konohamaru. He was worried for him, worried that the villagers would start attacking _him_too.

Because the thing is, Konohamaru didn't deserve the same fate as Naruto did. Sure Naruto never _really_ did anything to make the villagers unhappy (besides being born), but that didn't mean he wished the same fate for someone else. _Maybe I did something in another life to anger the Gods?_Naruto mused humorlessly as he bowed his head against the rain.

It wasn't pouring hard, but the light drizzle was enough to dampen the earth and muddy the grounds. A few stragglers were hurrying to find shelter as Naruto and Konohamaru hurried back to their 'home' – if they could call it that. It was the closest thing they _could_call home, that they've ever had to a home. What the two boys had in common was that their parents died when they were born, so neither knew what it was like to have a parental figure and a proper home. But another ting that had drawn them together at first was their loud obnoxiousness and their habit of getting into trouble. They were both pranksters by nature and always caused as much havoc in the dull village of Konoha as they possibly could.

The two had first met when Konohamaru tried stealing food from a vendor. It didn't go that well considering the vendor saw and took off after him. If Naruto hadn't intervened and distracted the vendor than who knows what would have happened to Konohamaru? (Well, they both knew, but neither wanted to think about it. Konohamaru didn't like to imagine having his hands sliced off, thank you very much.) Since then they were always together, helping each other to survive, growing up together like brothers.

That was why Naruto always swore to protect Konohamaru as much as he could. He wanted to make sure Konohamaru lived to see a better day. He wanted to make sure Konohamaru grew up old and healthy. He didn't want Konohamaru to remain sick and suffer. Konohamaru was like a little brother to him, and as far as seventeen-year-old Naruto was concerned, the boy was the only thing Naruto had that kept him anchored to the world, to Konoha.

That was why October 6th, as far as Naruto was concerned, was the day he no longer remained attached to Konoha.

He was never a very cautious person, but perhaps if he had been a little more cautious he could have saved Konohamaru…

I see the parts but not the whole  
I study saints and scholars both  
No perfect plan unfurls  
Do I trust my heart or just my mind  
Why is truth so hard to find in this world  
Yeah in this world

"Ne, Naruto-nii, I'll race you back home!"

"_Tch,_prepare to eat my dust!" Naruto declared as he puffed out his chest.

"You mean _my_dust?" Konohamaru hollered, having already ran ahead.

The blond blinked and spluttered indignantly before taking off after the younger boy. "Oi-i! You _cheated!"_

They were racing through the rain and through the village, laughing like two young boys – being what they were, what they are. Water kicked up and drenched the hem of their pants and shoes as they jumped in puddles. It wasn't long before Naruto caught up to Konohamaru and was darting ahead, leaving the brunette to verbally protest as Naruto stuck his tongue out at the younger boy from over his shoulder. Eventually it turned into Konohamaru-trying-to-catch-Naruto as the blond dodged the brunette's attempts to snatch at him.

They had to stop their little chase when Konohamaru had to stop due to another coughing fit. Naruto wouldn't let him run after that and insisted the boy clamber on to his back to Naruto could just carry him home. After much protest the younger boy eventually gave in and climbed on to Naruto's pick. Naruto made sure Konohamaru was secure on his back before he carried on, on purposely bouncing in his steps so Konohamaru bounced on his back.

"Naruto-nii! Quit that!" the boy complained, to which Naruto grinned toothily.

"You need to lose some _weight._You're so heavy!" He made a show of acting like carrying Konohamaru was a huge burden. It earned him a smack upside the head by the pouting child. "Ow, hey!"

"You deserved that! Calling me a fatty! You're the one with the belly!"

"I do _not_have a belly!"

"You do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

And so it went.

Their laughter died down when they spotted a group of men walking in their direction so the two boys quieted down. They kept their heads down as they walked, being mindful to keep their eyes down as to avoid the loud men who were conversing none-too-quietly amongst themselves. They were wearing the typical _shinobi_uniform and the hitai-ate's identified them as Leaf _shinobi._Their flustered cheeks and bottle of sake one of the men was waving around indicated their drunken states. Naruto hurried in his steps, still trying to remain discreet as he crossed paths with them. He was about to let out a relieved breath when, after taking three steps passed the men, one of them spoke up –

"Oi, oi, what're ya two kids doin' out past curfew?"

"Just headed back home," Naruto said, still keeping his gaze down, "from the hospital. My little brother is sick." He plowed onward but was forced to stop when he was addressed once more.

"Oi we ain't done with ya yet."

Naruto grit his teeth but stood his ground. He could feel Konohamaru tense as his grip around Naruto's neck tightened, not to the point of suffocation, but noticeable enough. He could also feel the younger boy shaking, no doubt cold from the rain and chilly atmosphere. Konohamaru sneezed.

"You know what punishment is for being out past curfew?"

"It's only been five minutes past," Naruto couldn't help but mutter after throwing a glance at the large town clock.

"What was that?"

"Isn't the first time getting caught a warning?" Naruto spoke up clearer.

"Hm, yes. There won't be a warning next time, you realize that?" the same man slurred as he stalked around Naruto and Konohamaru, eyeing them both. He took a swig out of his bottle and stopped right in front of the boys. He frowned when he realized Naruto was purposefully looking away and averting eye contact. "Look at me boy when I am speaking to you!"

When Naruto still didn't look, the man roughly shook the boy by the shoulders. "I said _look_at me!"

Naruto lifted his head and glared.

"Aah," the _shinobi_male looked pleasantly surprised. "Well if it isn't the little demon brat. This certainly changes things…"

"You gave us our warning, we should head home now. Like I said, Konohamaru is sick," Naruto said stiffly, trying to keep his cool.

"No, no, no, a warning _simply_won't do." The man stood up straighter, a smirk curling at his lips. "No… it really won't. I've been told _you_are prone to running around past curfew and we cannot allow that to carry on, can we?" He exchanged glances with the other _shinobi_men.

"But I've never -!" Naruto flared up indignantly.

"Mizuki – " one of the other Chuunin-ranked _shinobi_stepped forward just as the silver-haired male grabbed the collar of Naruto's jacket and jerked him forward sharply, forcing him to drop Konohamaru.

Out of all the _shinobi,_Naruto hated this man – Mizuki – the most. If there was one person in all the village who hated Naruto the most, it was Mizuki. He was always trying to get Naruto in trouble over every little thing and the blond could never understand what he did to this man to warrant his hatred.

"Listen here, demon," Mizuki spat, anger like no other glinting madly in his eyes, "you deserve a punishment worse than prison for all that you've done to this village."

"I didn't even do anything!" Naruto cried out, enraged. First the nurse, then the old man, and now _this?_Could his day get any worse?

"Don't lie," Mizuki hissed. "You destroyed our _village!_And then you waltz around like you _belong_here! And you steal food with your filthy hands, pull your ridiculous pranks, cause havoc in our village… and you _dare_to show your face and say you didn't do anything?"

"How did I destroy this village?" Naruto yelled. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, turning it red, and his whole body was trembling in anger as Mizuki continued to grip his jacket in a vise grip. People always called him a _demon-child,_or a _monster._But he always figured it was because he was born on October 10th, or because he pulled pranks, or because the villagers thought he was bad luck. But Mizuki always looked and talked to him as if _he_was the demon that rampaged the village and brought an army with it to attack. How could that even be _possible?_"You're fucking _insane!"_

"Oh didn't you know?" Mizuki asked, feigning innocence, but there was madness in his eyes that mocked Naruto. He pulled the boy off of his feet and it was there that Naruto started to struggle, finding it harder to breathe with the collar of his jacket squeezing his throat. Konohamaru shot up and started to pound his fists against Mizuki's side.

'Let go of Naruto-nii!"

The silver-haired Chuunin ignored him as he grinned wolfishly at Naruto. "How can you not be aware of the _monster_living inside of you?" Mizuki murmured. Naruto's eyes widened in confusion. "You… _you_are the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Confusion turned to horror.

"Mizuki!" one of the other _shinobi_hissed, horrified. "We were sworn into silence about that!"

"Why? Why should we remain silent while the very demon that destroyed us is allowed to walk freely like it is _human_or something?" He watched as Naruto's face mirrored different emotions ranging from disbelief, shock, confusion to horror and disbelief once more. "Haven't you always wondered why the village hates you? Why you _just so happened_to be born on the day of the demon's downfall? Now you know."

"How is that… even possible…?" Naruto whispered. There was a faraway look in his eyes as his mind gradually registered what Mizuki said. "It can't be…"

"Naruto-nii! Don't believe him!" Konohamaru yelled as he picked up a palm-sized rock and flung it at Mizuki's head. It bounced off his scull and earned a cry from the silver-haired Chuunin. He dropped Naruto in the mud in favor of clutching his head.

"You fucking _brats –"_Mizuki hissed in pain.

Konohamaru ran to Naruto and helped him up, the blond wiping his hands on his wet pants, smearing mud. The two boys exchanged a look before they took off running without having to say anything. For the second time that day they ran, but this time all fun and games were gone. They'd be lying if they said they weren't scared. Mizuki was known to come after Naruto until he could no longer find the boy, and the fact that Konohamaru threw a rock at his head would no doubt provoke the man further.

True to what they thought, the group of four Chuunin took off after Naruto and Konohamaru after Mizuki barked at them to _hurry up._It wouldn't be long before the _shinobi_caught up to them considering they were more skilled and stealthy than two boys. Naruto cursed beneath his breath as he looked around frantically while running in search of a short cut. He grabbed Konohamaru's arm and dragged him down a particular alley with a lot of turns and several more alleys attached. If you didn't know where you were going, you were bound to get lost due to its maze-like structure. Their hearts thudded loudly in their ears as they ran and ran, their feet pounding down stairs and water spraying around them.

The rainfall had increased since its earlier drizzle. Thunder rumbled in the rain clouds and once in a while lightning would clash in the sky.

Naruto continued to hold Konohamaru's arm as he guided and maneuvered them through the alleys, making sharp turns here and there in an effort to ditch the _shinobi._When Naruto was sure they ditched the Chuunin, he slowed down to a stop and the two boys leaned against the wall to catch their breath – flustered from the run. Another boom of thunder rattled overhead, reminding them it was cold and they were wet and therefore chilled.

"Do you think… we…lost them?" Konohamaru asked breathlessly, a cough shaking his shoulders.

"I don't know…" Naruto murmured. "I don't hear them. Let's try heading back home."

Konohamaru nodded. They made their way down another vacant alley that would take them back to their 'home' with Naruto leading the way. The brunette glanced at the back of Naruto's head thoughtfully wondering what the older boy was thinking. "Naruto-nii?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked and looked at Konohamaru from over his shoulder. It was obvious he had been lost in his own thoughts.

"You're not what they say you are," he said firmly that Naruto momentarily paused to stare at Konohamaru before continuing to walk. "You're not a monster. They don't know what they're talking about!"

Naruto scratched a scarred cheek and grinned at his friend. "Yeah… I mean, I think I'd know if there was a demon in me, right? It'd be kinda hard to miss."

"Exactly!" The awnings protected them from the pounding rain. They jumped from one awning and to another as they maneuvered through the maze-like structure. "And wasn't the Kyuubi like a huge nine-tailed demon fox? Ya think you'd know if there was a big fuzzy fur ball in you, right?"

"How would they fit it in me anyway?" Naruto joked along with Konohamaru, making a playful swipe at the brunette's head. Konohamaru ducked.

"Maybe they shrunk it?"

"Maybe!" Naruto chuckled as he rounded a corner. "Or maybe – _oomf._" He stumbled back at a sudden collision.

"I'm not letting you get away this time," Mizuki's familiar voice could be heard from somewhere behind Naruto. The blond realized he had collided with one of Mizuki's cellmates and he whipped around to see Mizuki himself holding a kunai to Konohamaru's throat. Naruto grit his teeth.

"Let him go!"

"Hm…" Mizuki grinned madly. "He deserves Hell just as much as you do, don't you think? Always hanging around you, letting himself be tainted by you, be seen with you. Tell me, _Naruto,_this little boy… isn't really your brother. But you referred to him as your little brother, no? You both… must be close… to consider him your brother." His grip of Konohamaru's hair tightened as he forced the boy's head back, baring his neck even more. He stroked the flat of the kunai across Konohamaru's throat. "He must be important to you."

"Let him go!" Naruto repeated, this time in a yell that mingled with the clash of lightning and thunder.

"Let me tell you something," Mizuki continued on as if he hadn't heard Naruto. "I'm sure for people like this boy, there is redemption. He'll realize before death that he was wrong to have been with you, that you are a monster. So long as he accepts that he made a mistake, there's room for him yet amongst God and His Heaven. But you… _you…_there is no room for you, Na-ru-to. I'm sure the Devil has waited long enough for _you._You will suffer and rot in Hell with the other demons like yourself. You will get what you deserve… but this boy… this boy will be saved. His soul will be saved. I will make sure of it. _I_will save him."

"What are you talking about? I don't need any 'saving'!" Konohamaru retorted sarcastically. "The only 'saving' I need is from _you_since you're holding a damn _kunai_to my jugular -!"

"Shh," Mizuki hushed as he took his hand from Konohamaru's hair and clasped it tightly over his mouth, effectively muting his ramblings. "God will forgive you. God will see that you have been misled by this demon child, and he will take you with open arms and he'll _accept_you still. Don't you see? God is forgiving. God is loving. God is everyone's savior… Maybe in Hell the demon will repent for his sins, and one day join God… like you."

"That is enough!" Naruto roared and lunged at them, but was held back by two pairs of arms. He struggled against the vice-like grips of the two Chuunins holding him back. "Let me go you fuckers! Don't you dare do anything to Konohamaru or I _swear_to whatever God there fucking is that I'll fucking _kill_you!"

"Konohamaru?" Mizuki mused. "Don't worry, Konohamaru. Everything will be okay." He brought the tip of the kunai from Konohamaru's throat to his chest, pointing the tip at his heart. The boy started to struggle violently at that point, yelling words that were only muffled by the _shinobi's_larger hand. "Shh, it'll be over quickly."

Naruto knew the fear in Konohamaru's eyes reflected in his own. He never felt more desperate in all of his seventeen years of existence than as he did at that moment as he watched Mizuki press the kunai against Konohamaru's jacket. Naruto could see the tears in Konohamaru's eyes, the tears and the fear and the desperate, silent plea to be helped. Eventually Konohamaru managed to rip his mouth free of Mizuki's grasp, but the man merely wrapped his arm around his neck instead to keep him in place.

"STOP IT!" Naruto begged. "PLEASE!"

"I don't want to die!" Konohamaru cried, trying in vein to get free. His eyes widened in horror as Mizuki raised the kunai in preparation to lunge it at his throat. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NARUTO-NII, HELP ME. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"See this as an honor," Mizuki growled. "You'll be joining God."

"**_STOP IT!_**_"_Naruto cried helplessly. His eyes felt hot as the tears stung and fell. His heart seemed to stop when Mizuki brought the kunai plunging down and Naruto's voice sounded hoarse even to his own years as he screamed. "**NO!**"

"NARUTO-NII - !"

Whatever else Konohamaru wanted to say, was going to scream, was cut off as the sharp blade ripped through flesh, piercing through his throat and esophagus. The sound of the pounding rain muted. There weren't flashes of lightning or booming of thunder. For Naruto, at that moment, there was just the frightened, pained expression twisted on Konohamaru's face as the life from him waned. He looked so scared… so scared of death and Naruto felt his own heart break from the aching, frightened look on his friend, his brother's face.

Blood squirted from the boy's throat and leaked from the corners of his mouth. He tried to say something, but could only make out gurgled noises as Mizuki ripped the kunai back out, effectively bearing Konohamaru's neck open. He slackened in Mizuki's arms as his body sagged and his eyelids started to drift closed. Naruto could see every detail clearly – could see the way the light in Konohamaru's eyes started to dim, could see the way his body shuddered with the effort to breathe, could see the tears falling down Konohamaru's dirtied cheeks. Eventually the effort to keep his head up was too much before it fell back, more blood squirting sickeningly from the gaping slash. Naruto watched as Mizuki dropped him to the muddied ground like trash, watched as the puddle Konohamaru fell into splashed, watched as the boy lay there unmoving, his blood seeping into the dirty, wet ground.

"_You're not what they say you are. You're not a monster."_

"_I'd gladly go to Hell to get away from loonies like_you_! Naruto-nii didn't even do anything!"_

It was as if someone put Naruto's life on pause before pressing the play button once more. The roaring sound of the rain came rushing back into his ears, as did the realization of _what just happened._He blinked once. Twice. He wasn't sure if he was crying. It was hard to tell with all of the rain. But his eyes stung. He felt strangely… empty.

"All-powerful and merciful God, we commend to you," Mizuki recited as he wiped the bloodied kunai across his knee, "your servant. In your mercy and love, blot out all the sins he has committed through human weakness. In this world he has died: let him live with you forever."

"Kono…ha…maru…" The Chuunin holding him back released him, but Naruto hardly noticed.

"We ask this through Christ our Lord." Mizuki sheathed his kunai. "Amen."

For four years Konohamaru and Naruto had each other. Before that they were alone, but when they met they became the best of friends. Konohamaru always looked up to Naruto, and Naruto always cherished Konohamaru like he figured he would a little brother if he ever had one. That boy was the closest to a family Naruto ever had… and now he was gone. He was killed. And Naruto couldn't help him, didn't help him, was unable to help him. He failed Konohamaru, and because of that Konohamaru's death was an even bigger blow. Naruto clutched a hand over his heart and gripped his jacket, feeling nothing but an empty hollowness there that ached terribly. He knew it would continue to ache and there'd be no filling the void that Konohamaru filled.

He was alone again.

So… terribly… alone.

"You should be glad your friend is joining God," Mizuki said.

Naruto lifted his gaze to the man and stared.

"At least now his soul can be saved before your influence fully corrupts him."

"You…" Naruto choked out, his fists clenching and unclenching. Even though he felt numb, he started to feel angry. His anger only increased the more he remembered Konohamaru's frightened expression and the injustice of his death. "He didn't want to die," Naruto ground out shakily. "He _didn't_want to _die."_

"He'll realize that what I did was for his benefit," Mizuki said staidly.

"What gives you the right…" Naruto seethed. He was trembling all over. He was so angry! "What gives you the right to determine what was right for _Konohamaru?_Konohamaru wanted to live! But you took his life away from him! It wasn't fair! He was still young!"

"And I _saved_him!" Mizuki exclaimed, that mad glint back in his eyes.

"HOW IS KILLING HIM SUPPOSED TO SAVE HIM?" The boy exploded.

"He is with God now! His soul is saved!"

"FUCK YOUR GOD!"

"Don't you _dare_talk about Him in that way –" Mizuki glowered with a threatening step forward. "I'll do this world a favor and rid of your existence."

Naruto's normally bright, vivid eyes darkened considerably, reflecting the dark, raging storm overhead as he lowered his voice to an almost animalistic growl. "If I'm going down, I'm bringing you to Hell with me."

"God would never allow my soul to suffer –"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT YOUR GOD," Naruto screamed and lunged.

Something in Naruto snapped that night. All the pent up anger and frustration – all the injustice he ever felt – finally released and blew up in a way he never thought possible. He wouldn't remember right away what happened after he lunged at Mizuki, but he would eventually. But for a while all he would remember was everything turning red and the raging anger that pumped like poison through his veins.

_(loneliness. . . . )_

* * *

It took a while for Naruto to realize where he was, for him to be conscious of his surroundings. He didn't think about the fact that he couldn't remember _how_he got there for the life of him, but rather he thought about the building in front of him, and that it was still raining. He blinked and stared some more. Church, he thought. He was standing in front of one of those Christian churches that the Western world brought into Konoha.

"_We ask this through Christ our Lord. Amen."_

Naruto lifted his head to the crying heavens as thunder rumbled darkly in the rain clouds. Why was he there…? He looked down at his hand and watched in morbid fascination as the dirt – and something red – washed from his flesh. His clothes, he realized, were stained with a darker, dirtier red and he belatedly realized he smelled like blood. Fresh blood. Blood that was clinging through his clothes and against his flesh, tainting and dirtying him further, making him feel filthy…

_Screams. Blood. Flesh tearing. More blood-curling screams that the roaring thunder drowned away…_

An image of Naruto thrusting the same hand he was looking at into someone's chest invaded his mind. He doubled over and fell to his knees as he vomited. A sob wretched from his throat, making him gag on his vomit as he threw up even more. He wasn't sure what was destroying him inside the most – Konohamaru's death, or what he did to those men…

The blood that washed from his clothes mingled with the concrete sidewalk in front of Konoha's First Baptist Church. It was a large church, and Naruto thought it looked rather haunting in the middle of a storm with its closed, large, oaken doors and colorful, stained glasses. During the day time the church was bright and colorful – approachable, even. But now it looked foreboding, and the people and angels depicted on the stain glasses looked… sad.

He wasn't sure what compelled him. Maybe it was because he was out in the rain for so long, wet and cold and so very tired, but Naruto pulled himself up, wiped his mouth on his drenched sleeve, and walked up the concrete steps one after another until he was standing in front of the large, oaken doors. He seized both of the golden handles of the doors and, with some effort, pulled the doors out so they spread open for him. He hesitated at the entrance. The church was empty as far as he could tell. A pipe organ played somewhere hidden, but the music itself was clear enough for Naruto to hear. He took a step forward and heard his shoe squelch against the red carpet, making him falter once more. With a deep breath he took another step before fully entering the church and walking down the aisle.

The crucifix drew Naruto's attention almost the first second he stepped into the church. His gaze lingered on the figure of _Jesus'_face for a few minutes, thinking how Jesus' face – even in death – looked sad. He didn't understand much about the Christian religion and their God and Jesus, but he heard Jesus' death brought about the redemption of humankind. _Is that why you look so sad?_Naruto wondered as he stopped in front of the altar. _Because humankind has failed you and your death was for naught?_

Naruto was what the villagers would call an _atheist_(among his other names like monster and demon-child). He didn't believe in God, in Jesus Christ, in Allah, Shangdi, Ek Onkar, the Buddha, Shiva, Jashin… It was ironic for him to be in a church. He never took to any religion seeing as how before the Western culture influenced Konoha, Konoha never _had_a religion. Because Konoha used to be a _shinobi_village and _shinobi_never took up religion as a practice. But that all changed seventeen years ago and according to Mizuki, it was all Naruto's fault.

He took a seat in the third row, his body going slack as soon as he sat down. He didn't realize how tired he was until his legs were finally able to rest. "I don't know what I'm doing…" Naruto whispered to himself, since there was no one there with him. He was as alone as he was before Konohamaru came into his life. But this time the loneliness hurt _more._"If there is a God… a Jesus…any God… I just want to make sure Konohamaru will be fine." He let out a weary sigh as he pressed his palms to his eyes, his elbows propped on his thighs. "He didn't deserve to die."

Naruto was at a loss of what else to say. He never talked to himself or prayed since he didn't have a God he believed in to pray to. So… he just hoped. He hoped the best for Konohamaru's afterlife. He hoped for a better future. He hoped for things not always to be so dismal and lonely. He hoped and wanted for a lot of things, but it wasn't as if he had much before, so it was okay to want a little, right?

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Konohamaru." Naruto clasped his hands together and held them in front of his face, as if in a prayer. "I'm sorry. I'll become stronger so if there's anyone precious I want to protect next time I will have the strength to do so. I don't think I can take another failure like this again."

He felt so empty, and the church felt so warm… and he was so tired from crying…

Naruto laid down on the bench, drifting to unconsciousness with the thought that he would just rest his eyes for a minute. He was out before he could finish forming that thought.

I know that there's a point I've missed  
A shrine or stone I haven't kissed  
A scar that never graced my wrist  
A mirror that hasn't met my fist  
But I can't help feeling like I'm

Due for a miracle  
I'm waiting for a sign (waiting for a sign)  
I'll stare straight into the sun  
And I won't close my eyes (and I won't close my eyes)

"Naruto…" the raven-haired stranger who had previously invaded Naruto's 'home' leaned against the side of the bench, his back to the sleeping blond as he kept his arms crossed over his chest. He sighed and detached himself from his leaned position to remove his jacket and cover the shivering boy with it. "You always become too attached." There was a deep, husky timbre to his voice that made his throat sound dry and hoarse. Irritation was laced with his tone, but his eyes… there was an intensity there, a look only one whose suffered and truly empathized, only one who agonized for countless years and loved and lost could ever give someone. It was a look lost lovers would give. A look a sinner who found salvation would have.

Due for a miracle  
I'm waiting for a sign  
I'll stare straight into the sun  
And I won't close my eyes


	2. the sky is bleeding above me

**Please note: **Just to get this out there, I'm not a very religious person. I am Catholic, but I only go to church once a year… at most lol, and even then I'm not exactly sure how Catholic I am. I believe in an afterlife and possibly a Heaven and Hell but other than that I can't say I know anything about the bible or Catholicism or Christianity. Also, any information regarding Christianity/Catholicism was found doing research via google(dot)com.

**PS: **I wrote out most of this fic in one sitting… go me… -dies-

And much thanks to Emma for going through the chapter and editing it on such short notice. Love ya!

**this heart, it beats**

**There is a faceless person** – a man, he figures, based on the husky, deep voice that reverberates low and not quite clear: like an echo – in his dream. He doesn't smile, but there's an almost imperceptible tilt to his lips. His face is covered in shadows, for the most part. Everything about this man in his dream is just that – like a dream. He has no control over his actions. He feels heavy and dazed, barely conscious of what is going on in his own mind. But he hears that man say his name.

_Naruto._

He's talking to me, he realizes.

Who are you? he wonders.

The faceless man's lips move. Words are spoken – mouthed, for Naruto cannot hear anything. He just knows his lips are moving.

What are you saying? Naruto asks. Speak up! he wants to say, but like a dream, he realizes he has no control over his actions.

The man's lips stop moving, and then they're moving again, and this time Naruto thinks he hears his voice – deep and warm – and that he is able to register the words and put together their meaning.

_Have you ever heard the story of a little demon? About the little demon that no one wanted? But he wasn't a demon… People just thought he was. People hated him, and spited him and hurt him. But he was an angel, Naruto. _

He thinks he's heard the story, so he says so. He asks without realizing, _why wasn't the angel in Heaven? _It would only make sense for this little demon not to be in heaven, for why would someone be hated in heaven?

There's silence.

The man's lips are tilted downwards, deeply, almost forlornly.

_He fell._

And what about you? Naruto asks.

_I condemned him._

And then he's falling.

- - - -

**II.**  
the sky is bleeding above me

_"Destruction cometh; and they shall seek peace, and there shall be none."_**  
**--Bible

- - - -

_Earlier_

"This isn't good," Sasuke muttered.

"I wonder what gave it away," was the sarcastic response he received.

Obsidian eyes narrowed irritably. "I shouldn't have left him alone." He pressed a boot to the corpse's side and turned it over so he wouldn't have to look at the dead man's mauled face. There were four bodies, or, at least, that's what they figured. Only one body hadn't been mauled or ripped its limbs ripped off, and it belonged to a boy.

"Do you think Naruto killed them all?"

"No," Sasuke said. "The boy was a companion of his."

"So they killed the boy and Naruto went Kyuubi on them."

He didn't receive a confirmation from Sasuke, but, then again, he didn't need one. The difference in the murders spoke volumes. "They've been dead for at least an hour. We should probably find Naruto. If he's still in that state—"

"No," Sasuke interrupted. "If he was, it wouldn't be this quiet."

"That's true." He lifted his head to the sky, the hood of his black cloak blocking the rain from dripping into his face. "I suppose this is the part where you say 'let's split up and find the blondie,' eh, boss?"

"Just go, Suigetsu."

His companion grinned, revealing rows of shark-like teeth. "Don't gotta tell me twice."

And just like that he was gone.

Sasuke disappeared two seconds later.

* * *

_Present_

Naruto woke up both warm and uncomfortable. Warm because not only was the inside of the building warm, but he realized there was a large coat dumped over him as a makeshift blanket; uncomfortable because he fell asleep on one of the church pews. He sat up wincingly, neck and shoulders sore and his arms tingling from being half asleep. He let the coat pool at his lap and fall into his hands as he stared quizzically at it. The last Naruto remembered was falling asleep in the church, but at the time it was only him so who could have put the coat on him?

Leaving said coat in a bundle on the pew; he stood up and stretched in order to move out the kinks from his shoulder blades and neck. He looked around for any signs of a person or people – perhaps the coat's owner – but still, the church was empty with exception to himself. Naruto sat back down with a sigh, his hands falling over his face as his fingers grasped blond bangs.

What was he supposed to do now? If his memory served him correctly, he had _killed _not only Mizuki, but the two other guys as well. It wouldn't be long before they saw Konohamaru's body and put two and two together. Not only would they know Naruto killed those men, but they would also assume he killed _Konohamaru _because Konohamaru and Naruto were always seen would realize Naruto wasn't around, that he was hiding, and that would only ascertain their assumptions. They wouldn't give him a proper or fair trial. They wouldn't give him time to argue his defense, or have someone defend him. Because who would want to defend a monster? No one. They'd arrest him on the spot, probably kill him, too.

Naruto was screwed. He knew his only option was to run – but run _where? _Never in his life had he wandered out of Konoha. With the way the village treated him, one would think he'd have left a long time ago, but Naruto could never allow himself to leave because of Konohamaru. He had always been too sick to travel, so Naruto stayed with him. He didn't mind of course… but Konohamaru was gone now. His only tie to the village was severed. Perhaps he should feel elated or free, but how could he feel any of those things when Konohamaru was _dead? _How could he feel free when he was now a wanted criminal?

He felt sick and _frightened, _but more sick than frightened because he could still smell the blood on him. Perhaps he was also a little scared to die for what else was left for a murderer but death? Dying without anyone to remember him _fondly _was what scared him the most about death. Knowing no one would care, knowing no one would come visit his grave, knowing the whole village would rejoice and dance over his grave… Not knowing what was waiting for him after death… If Heaven and Hell really existed, a monster, a murderer, such as himself only had a one way ticket down to Hell. He liked to toy with the idea of Heaven and Hell since he didn't believe in any religion or had _faith. _He wondered what would await him in his afterlife. He had to have parents once upon a time, otherwise how else would he be born? Perhaps they would be waiting for him and they would love him.

When Naruto thought about it that way, death didn't sound so bad.

He could run, he supposed. But while Naruto hated what Mizuki did to Konohamaru, he hated himself for what he did. He literally tore those men apart in such a gruesome way…

Naruto wasn't a killer. He never meant to actually kill those men. He just got so angry, so upset, and the next thing he knew, he was there at a church debating whether he should run or wait for them to find him. Then again it wasn't that much of a debate if he was already resigning himself to death.

Konohamaru would probably hate him for giving up so easily.

It wasn't like him, he knew, but what else was he supposed to do? Run? Run where? He would have to pass through the forest to get anywhere and, as far as the village was concerned, going through that forest meant certain death (which was why Konoha never received any guests or travelers). There were creatures and monsters that stalked that forest. No one dared to try and leave unless they were a _shinobi _who could fight for themselves.

_I'm not exactly a helpless citizen either, _Naruto thought. He knew enough _jutsus _that would be helpful in a fight. But whether he'd actually be able to survive was another story. It's not as if he had anything to lose by trying. Death awaited him no matter what, it seemed.

But how was he to get to the forest without the villagers or a _shinobi _coming after him?

Naruto had a few ideas…

"Hello there, child."

He lifted his head up sharply, surprise jolting him from his thoughts. Confused blue eyes stared at the priest that was standing by the front pew, just a few rows in front of him. He was an older man, perhaps around his 60s, with brown eyes and dark gray hair that showed his age. The man was on the heavier side, the fingers of his large hands threaded together in front of his black priest robes and a rosary hanging around his neck. He smiled kindly at Naruto, the stretch of his lips making the wrinkle on his cheeks and face stand out more. He was a white man, different in appearance from anyone Naruto had seen in Konoha – obviously from a Western Civilization outside their world.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be here so early," the priest said.

"I'm sorry," Naruto trailed off uncertainly. "The doors were unlocked and…"

"Say no more," the priest said, his words and smile still kind and understanding. "The doors are open to anyone and everyone."

"Ah, thank you…" Naruto said, relaxing. While Konoha wasn't _that _small of a village, everyone generally knew who he was on sight. He was thankful this foreigner didn't seem to know who he was.

"I am Father Joseph," he said. "And you are?"

"I…" To say his name, Naruto realized, would be unsafe. The priest may not recognize him, but it did not mean he didn't know of the name _Uzumaki Naruto—_ so he said the first name that came to mind:"…My name is Konohamaru."

"Ko…no…hamaru, huh?" the man repeated, testing the name on his lips. Father Joseph's smile widened into an apologetic one. "I apologize if I do not pronounce it correctly. I am still learning your language."

"How long have you been here?" Naruto couldn't help but ask, curious about this foreigner and the world outside of Konoha, the world this man was from.

"I was brought here a couple of months ago," Father Joseph replied, walking over to the pew Naruto was sitting on. He sat down next to the blond teenager, his hands folded in the sleeves of his robes. "The pastor before me passed away."

"Your accent isn't so bad for someone who's only been here a couple of months."

The man chuckled. "You don't have to lie to make this old man feel better."

Naruto couldn't help but smile somewhat. "Father, if you don't mind me asking, where did you come from before you came here?"

"I came from another continent far from here," Father Joseph replied. "From a country called England."

"England?" Naruto repeated, curious. "What's it like over there?"

"It's like another world from here," Father Joseph said. "The weather is completely unpredictable. It could be sunny when you walk out the door, and then later it could be cloudy and rainy. There are cobbled streets and horse drawn carriages and women who wear these big dresses. Men wear breeches and doublets, sometimes big hats as well. We have a king who rules over us, and he lives in a palace…"

Naruto tried to imagine this 'England' that Father Joseph described. He tried to imagine what it would be like, walking on cobbled streets in the middle of a rainy day. He tried to imagine a horse drawn carriage, but he realized he couldn't when he didn't know what a carriage _was. _He knew what a horse was because of books and pictures, but other than that, he never had any real life encounters with a horse, let alone one that draws carriages, whatever that meant.

"Over there, we speak a different language," the pastor continued. Naruto nodded, listening silently as the man went on about this _England. _He knew there was a different world outside of Konoha, but considering the fact that education was something only reserved for the wealthy, Naruto didn't know how many continents there were, or what countries existed, or the different languages that were spoken around the world. This man, this pastor named Father Joseph, was Naruto's first encounter with anything that had to do with something other than Konoha.

"How did you get here?" Naruto asked. It was his first time learning of an outsider who moved to Konoha. No one dared to venture through the forest.

"I came from my country and to yours by ship," he replied, smiling as the boy's eyes lit up in wonder.

"A ship, huh? Like a pirate ship?"

"Something like that. Guards escorted me to your country," Father Joseph went on, "and then Konoha _shinobi _escorted me from the edge of Fire Country to here."

"Isn't the forest dangerous?"

"Oh yes," he confirmed gravely. "It was extremely dangerous going through that forest. One of my escorts was killed along the way."

Naruto gulped. "I see."

There was a momentary pause in conversation as both males sat, lost in their respective thoughts. After a while the priest spoke up again, ending the silence, "Tell me, Konohamaru, what brings you here?"

It took a couple of seconds for Naruto to realize he was being talked to and that _he _was supposed to be Konohamaru. "Huh? Oh. Well…" He couldn't very well say he was looking for shelter and a hiding spot after killing three men, could he? He didn't think so either. Rather than giving an answer, he went with something close enough to the truth. With a helpless shrug, Naruto said: "I really don't know."

"I've had men and women alike come here and tell me the same thing," Father Joseph reminisced, "sometimes lost teenagers such as you. Sometimes they know what they're looking for, sometimes they don't. Sometimes they come here for confession and forgiveness, or just to pray. Sometimes they don't come here for any of that. Sometimes they come here just to feel like they belong somewhere."

Naruto stared at the man as he went on speaking, a kind smile on his aged face.

"And sometimes, even those nonbelievers will come here, seeking for something to believe in again."

Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty. He always had the impression that church was a place for those who had faith and actually believed in whatever religion said church practiced. He even believed Buddhist temples were for those who practiced Buddhism. Any church, temple or synagogue, Naruto felt he didn't belong to because he just didn't _believe. _And here was this kind, older man, acknowledging his lack of faith but telling him it was _okay, _because this church didn't turn anyone away. Naruto always hated any religion ever since he could remember. Maybe because he didn't have parents to raise him to believe in anything, but he just hated the idea that people prayed to some heavenly being and continued to believe, even when times were hard and the world was against them.

He couldn't understand it.

Because where was God or any supreme being when Konoha was turned upside down? Where are the gods now when Konoha is suffering and people are dying every day from starvation?

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"I can see it in your eyes," was the honest response.

Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"I can tell you have undergone many hardships throughout your life," Father Joseph said. "There's a jaded weariness in your eyes that gives me that impression. There's also something lost about you, as if you don't know what to do or where to go from here. You're seeking something, but you're not really sure what. And the way you dress indicates you're an orphan – it's nothing to be embarrassed about, my son. Those raised without parents are usually those without belief because they weren't raised religiously, nor had anyone to offer them any faith. I've helped orphans before in the past, or at least those who found meaning in Christianity… It isn't a bad thing, to not have faith, but sometimes believing in something can give you meaning and help get you to the next day."

"Religion… isn't for me."

"I know. Religion isn't for everyone. I've met some amazing atheists in my lifetime. It's okay to come here even if you may not believe."

"You're different," Naruto admitted. "I was under the impression that not believing was a bad thing."

Father Joseph shook his head. "I find those people naïve."

Naruto smiled at that. He felt like he could relax around this man of faith. He felt like all of his earlier worries were suddenly lifted from him, as if a boulder was taken off of his shoulders. He wasn't sure why. Never in his life had an adult been this nice to him… well, except for one, but it'd been years since Naruto had seen him.

"So this is a Christian church?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"It's a Catholic church," Joseph said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Catholic?"

"It is another form of Christianity."

"Why isn't there just one form?" Now Naruto was confused.

"Because there are different beliefs amongst groups within the religion itself," Joseph explained calmly. "There are differences in the belief such as means of salvation. Catholicism believes salvation is received in baptism, but can be lost when one sins, but regained through penance. Christianity believes salvation is found through faith and secured through a relationship with Jesus Christ as well as daily repentance of sin."

The blond scratched his head, processing what Joseph told him. "I see. Never knew religion was so complicated…"

The man chuckled before suddenly asking, "Are you hungry?"

"I…" Naruto opened his mouth to say no, but he realized his stomach was _painfully _hungry. He _had _thrown up the other day in front of the church… "Yeah."

With a nod, Father Joseph stood up, "I will be right back. I am rather hungry myself."

The priest departed with a smile to Naruto. He went to a door stationed on the left wall, across from the altar, hidden behind a pillar. Joseph slept in the cellar beneath the church. He found it convenient so he didn't have to leave the church or come back to open it up. It was dark in the hall that the door opened to, but he grabbed a lantern perched by the door as well as a match that was next to it. With a strike of the match, he lit the candle inside the lantern before making his way down a small spiraled staircase.

His room was small and plain with a twin bed at the far corner of the room, a desk next to it, a bathroom to the right and a small kitchen area to the left. Joseph set the lantern on a nearby desk, illuminating a thick, leather-bound book with the words _Holy Bible _imprinted on the front. Shadows danced along the enclosed walls as the priest moved about, removing the rosary from around his neck and setting it atop his bible. He took his time putting on a surplice and a purple stole before turning to a small crucifix mounted above his dresser. He said a prayer beneath his breath and finished off making the cross in front of him.

It was ten minutes after coming to his room that Joseph left, his bible and rosary in his arms.

* * *

"He's at the church?"

"Hn."

A grin twisted over sharp teeth as dark amusement flashed in purple eyes. Hozuki Suigetsu chuckled, obviously finding humor by that piece of knowledge. "How ironic."

After finding Naruto at the only church in the village and making sure the blond wasn't in any immediate danger, Sasuke went out to find Suigetsu. It didn't take much effort to find his companion considering Suigetsu did little to hide his presence or make himself less noticeable what with the huge sword he had strapped to his back. 'Discreet' wasn't a word in his vocabulary, or any other word synonymous with it.

"Well let's get 'im and get outta here. This place gives me the creeps," Suigetsu commented as they started to make their way down a dirt road in a residential area. It had stopped raining overnight so the roads were less wet, but mud still squelched beneath their boots as their stride turned into a run. The two shared a glance, an unspoken communication.

They were being followed.

"Split," Sasuke said, _do not lead them to the church, _going unsaid.

Suigetsu nodded, understanding, the two of them disappearing in separate directions as they leaped on a nearby house top opposite of each other. Sasuke ran left over rooftop and rooftop, a swift black blur moving through the foggy, damp morning. He could feel rather than hear the presence of his two pursuers, the other two having split from the group in order to chase Suigetsu.

Once Sasuke felt he led them far enough from the church, he leaped down from the roof and on to the street, as did his pursuers. He turned to face them and recognized them as ANBU, elite shinobi of Konoha. Sasuke wasn't surprised. ANBU were skilled in detecting infiltrators and hunting. Considering the way Suigetsu did little to hide his presence, it was no wonder they were just found, otherwise Sasuke was positive they would have gotten Naruto out of the village without a hitch. _Fuckin' Suigetsu._

But Sasuke was curious as to whether they'd attack or try to imprison him peacefully; after all, he hadn't caused any harm…yet.

"You are to come with us," the ANBU with the bear mask said, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. So they knew who he was.

"I don't have time for this," Sasuke said, eyes bleeding red. He needed to end this fight, and fast. He didn't wait for the two ANBU to attack first. He charged at them, a surge of lightning circling down the length of his right arm, followed by several other shocks before they all gathered at his fist, lightning crackling. The second ANBU, the one with the hawk mask, disappeared. The Bear remained in his spot, his hands moving in quick successions to form symbols before he slammed his hands down into the mud. Sasuke struck, a whistle of a thousand birds sounding after the wake of his fist. A thick wall of solid dirt rose just as his fist struck it, the electricity running from his arm and through the wall, cracking the earthen barrier and reducing it to rubble.

The Bear threw a fist at Sasuke just as his barrier crumbled. Sasuke knocked it aside with his forearm, jabbing his left fist in retaliation. His attack aimed true as it rammed into the ANBU's mask, creating a crack between the circled eyes. The Bear stumbled back from the attack before regaining his composure and engaging Sasuke in physical combat once more. They exchanged punches and kicks, each one matching the other.

But Sasuke knew how this was going to end.

He slammed his knee into the shinobi's abdomen, forcing him to double over. Once he was bent over, Sasuke grabbed the back of his vest and spun him around, releasing him only to send him flying into his companion who had finally appeared to take Sasuke by surprise. Instead, the Hawk was sent rolling back with the Bear on top of him.

"If you know who I am, then you know you cannot win against me," Sasuke stated.

They didn't acknowledge what he said as they stood back up, their uniforms muddied and wet from the ground. Sasuke sighed in annoyance when the Bear started to form symbols with his hands once more. The mud around him started to shift before raising off of the ground like a wave. Sasuke backed up warily as the mud slide started to surge forward. He really didn't feel like getting dirty…

It splashed against the earth and headed towards Sasuke. He mimicked the Bear's earlier technique and slammed his hands against the surface of the earth, drawing his own earthen barrier in time to have the mud slide split around the barrier, effectively avoiding Sasuke. The wind picked up at an alarming rate as the Hawk sent blades of wind to slice down the barrier. Sasuke was already gone, only to reappear crouched behind them, one hand touching the ground. Lightning crackled beneath his fingertips before electricity ran along the wet, muddy ground and to the two ANBU's feet. They barely had time to turn around before lightning shocked the lengths of their body.

Sasuke watched impassively as the two writhed and trembled with the shock of electricity that continued to run through them, burning them inside out. They didn't scream like normal humans would. The only sounds that indicated they were in some kind of pain were the grunts. Once the lightning died out smoke rose from their bodies and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. Sasuke narrowed his red eyes at the still standing ANBU. Sure these were Konoha's elite shinobi, but they were human. His attack should have burnt them to crisps and killed them. But they were still _standing._

The Hawk took a haggard step forward. Instead of waiting to be attacked, Sasuke attacked again, this time sending a blazing, lava-like fire trailing from his mouth and at the two men. The fire burned through them until the trail itself ran out. The ground beneath the fire had turned to black, crisped earth and steam filled the air. And yet the two men were still standing, their uniforms burnt, some parts having been burnt away completely to reveal third degree burns, and some burns that went yond third degree burns. Skin peeled away from exposed flesh. Their masks had melted completely from their burnt faces. What little hair they had clung to their crisped skull. But the two ANBU continued to move towards him, unfazed by the pain.

It was disgusting watching them move, watching as skin fell from burnt muscle.

"Tch," Sasuke snorted. Inside and out they were human, Sasuke could see that, but the way they continued to still move even when they should be dead went beyond human capabilities. He wasn't sure if they were being controlled, or if they were more than human. He couldn't see any _chakras _controlling the two bodies, let alone another presence that could be controlling them. But he could still feel the way their chakras pumped through their bodies as they charged at Sasuke once again.

He didn't let their unnatural abilities to move even after death deter him as he charged at the charred bodies. He punched one in the face, shattering its facial bones, before kicking another in the abdomen, shoving its rib cage inwards. They swiped at him with their hands and kicked at him with their feet, but he blocked all of their attacks with ease. Eventually Sasuke grew bored of it and, with a roundhouse kick to one of their heads, knocked their skull off of their shoulders, sending the body crashing unmoving to the ground. He grabbed the other by their arm and flipped it over his shoulders before pressing his boot against its chest and smashing his boot straight through.

Neither moved after that.

Sasuke dusted the dirt from his coat. The fight hadn't lasted that long, but that was time wasted, and now he was annoyed.

His irritation only piqued when Sasuke felt a new presence behind him. He knew who it was without turning around, but it wasn't someone Sasuke wanted to see. He faced the person with a blank expression, cool anger obvious in narrowed red eyes.

"Hello, Uchiha."

"I should have known," Sasuke said. The ANBU. Their strange ability to still move even when they were supposed to be dead… "I didn't realize _you _would be working with the Snake."

He chuckled. "Now, now, Sasuke. I work for no one. It is merely an alliance." He was wearing a pin-striped suit with a black tie and a buttoned up, white collared shirt underneath his vest. His dress shoes were black and polished, the mud having no affect on his cleanly appearance. His attire was unlike anything seen on that continent.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Alliances are being formed. A war is coming," he said, smiling darkly. "It is best you pick the right side."

"I have no concern for your war," Sasuke replied coldly, harshly.

"Oh but you _do… _because your concern is the blond," he said knowingly, his smirk only widening as Sasuke's expression darkened. "And he is very much apart of this war, as you will be."

"Not if I can help it."

Death shook his head. "You are still foolish, Sasuke." He pulled out a silver pocket-watch from his coat's pocket, flipped the lid and glanced at the time.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "If you've come here to claim Naruto –"

Death made a flippant gesture with his hand. "I am not here for him. I am here for a _much _bigger reward." He grinned, revealing sharp canines. "This village…" he gestured around him, "it's so full of miserable souls, dark souls, lost souls… They believe in a God to hear their prayers, a God who doesn't listen to their prayers, who doesn't answer their prayers. They believe their God will save them. They believe that just because they pray and go to church, that their souls will be saved…"

Sasuke was suddenly in front of him, his hand fisting a handful of his shirt as he lifted Death up on his tip toes. The black wheels in red eyes spun as he glared, growling, "What are you planning?"

"_I _do not plan anything," Death said, smiling calmly. "You know that I am just merely a guide for souls once they die."

"So then why, if you're merely a guide for lost souls, did you have two dead men fight me?" Sasuke questioned, tightening his grip on Death's shirt and tie, squeezing the collar tighter around his neck. "Only you are capable of raising the dead. You are interfering, and I know it has to do with your alliance. Death is not supposed to interfere."

"Times are changing, Sasuke," Death said as he pressed a cold hand to Sasuke's wrist. "You should pick a side, and be wise as to which side you join."

Sasuke released him, dropping him back to his feet. Death adjusted his collared shirt and tie. "I have no concern for picking sides in a war that has nothing to do with me."

Death smiled grimly. "But you can't hide from this war. It is more than just a war between gods and angels and demons and monsters and heavenly creatures. This war goes beyond that. This war affects _everyone… _including humans."

"That goes against every law—"

Death's smile turned pleased as he looked at his pocket-watch for the second time and flipped it closed. He slipped it back into his pocket. "I don't think laws are your most pressing concern at the moment, Sasuke." He lifted his head to the overcast sky, the rising sun looking red in the distance. "This village… this is where it all begins."

If Death was implying what Sasuke thought he was…

Death turned back to him, quoting, "_Destruction cometh; and they shall seek peace, and there shall be none…_"

And he was gone.

Sasuke cursed.

"Fuck."

* * *

Naruto remained sitting on the pew after Father Joseph left to get food. He sat there thinking and waiting, wondering if this Joseph actually knew who he was or not. The man seemed honest enough to Naruto. There was no malice in his words or hostility in his eyes. He looked at Naruto as if he were just an average teenager; another teenager who was lost and needed guidance. It was the closest to being _nice _that a stranger had ever been to Naruto. There were only two people in his life that showed him kindness: Konohamaru and a man he used to know before he met Konohamaru.

Back then, Naruto had been filled with hate and anger. He had had no one before Konohamaru and that man. He caused pranks not out of humor, but out of hostility and revenge towards the villagers that shunned him. He stole to steal, not to survive. He woke up every day hating his life, pitying himself, hating his parents who had abandoned him and left him in this god forsaken village. He blamed everyone for his miseries. And then that man came into his life and smiled at him, actually _smiled _at him. It was a genuine and honest smile, a kind and warm smile, and it brought tears to Naruto's eyes. He took care of Naruto like he assumed a father or big brother would. He offered Naruto kindness, shelter and food while asking for nothing in return. He was the most selfless man Naruto had ever met.

He knew the way everyone looked at Naruto. He knew everyone hated Naruto. And Naruto was positive that the man knew what he was, and yet he let Naruto, the monster, into his home, offered him love and affection so selflessly, not caring what the villagers thought of him. Naruto knew, because of him, that there was goodness in that bleak world. All of his hate and anger and blaming others was removed all because of _that man. _He taught Naruto the basics of reading and writing, let him read his collection of books, gave him a peak of the world beyond Konoha, a world Naruto so desperately wanted to explore.

"_Someday I will take you away from here, Naruto," _the man had promised him one time.

But instead of taking Naruto away from Konoha, he was taken away from Naruto. He wasn't sure what happened to that man, other than that one day he was there, and the next he was gone and never came back.

At first Naruto thought, maybe the man left him on purpose? Maybe he realized that Naruto wasn't worth his time? Maybe he realized Naruto was indeed a monster and he needed to get away from him? But Naruto remembered all the kindness that man offered, the honesty in his smile, the safety he always felt when he was with him and knew it couldn't be fake, knew it all couldn't be a lie. It just couldn't be a lie…

He wished he knew what happened to that man.

While Naruto wondered what happened to that man every now and then, he was able to get over his disappearance when Konohamaru came into his life. But now Konohamaru was gone as well…

Naruto didn't want to continue pitying himself, he really didn't. He just felt so alone now. It was a sad feeling, to feel alone, to be alone and not have anyone to turn to. He almost wished that crazy shinobi that told him to come with him would return and ask him again. Perhaps he hadn't been lying? Perhaps he'd have taken him out of Konoha… now Naruto feared he would never be able to get away.

The front doors to the church were suddenly pushed open. Naruto looked over his shoulder, curious to see who it was, but stood up when seeing it was a group of people that came marching in, their muddied boots dirtying the floors of the church. There were three of them, and the uniform and masks they were signaled to Naruto that they were ANBU. He realized they were there to arrest him, maybe even kill him. They probably found the bodies and realized only Naruto could be capable of such murder… He hurried between the pews. He figured he could try to run, but then an ANBU suddenly appeared at the end he was running towards, so he turned around to dart the other way, but the second appeared.

Naruto leaped over the three pews to the front, running around the altar to avoid the third that appeared behind him. He threw a hasty punch at the third that grabbed his arm, his fist aiming true at his pursuer's face, causing him to release his hold on Naruto. He quickly regained his composure just as one of his companions cut off Naruto's escape route and swiped at the blond with his katana. Naruto quickly ducked, the sharp edge of the blade grazing the tips of his hair. He kicked his leg out, knocking the ANBU with the katana off of his feet before elbowing the one behind him in the gut. Once Naruto was back up on his feet, he performed the first jutsu he could think of.

Four other clones of himself popped into existence as all three ANBU came at him. The clones split up in their attacks, two going after one ANBU, another two going after the second, and the fifth Naruto going after the third ANBU. Naruto knew enough moves to fight back and defend himself, but he knew he wasn't skilled enough to defeat elite shinobi like the ANBU.

But he was going to try anyway.

The ANBU with the katana swiped at one of the clones attacking him, popping it out of existence. He kicked the other in the chest, sending it colliding into the pews before it popped away as well. The other two ANBU rid themselves of the last two clones before turning to the fifth Naruto, the only one who hadn't popped away yet. He charged at the three shinobi, exchanging punches and kicks, dodging the sword and fists that came flying at him. Eventually one of them managed to kick Naruto back, straight to the katana-wielding one right behind him. Naruto froze when the katana pierced through his back. He looked down at the blade protruding from his chest.

_Poof._

The ANBU looked around in confusion when the last clone popped away.

"_RASENGAN!"_

Naruto appeared out of nowhere, charging down at the katana-wielding ANBU with a spiraling ball of energy spinning in his hand. He pulled his arm back before throwing it forward with as much force as he could muster, his attack flying into the ANBU's chest. The shinobi pressed forward and dug his heels into the ground, trying to hold his ground, but the attack shoved him back and sent him spiraling backwards and through a pillar and into a wall, forcing him deeper until the attack wore out. The ANBU collapsed, buried beneath a pile of debris and rubble.

The other two wasted no time in attacking Naruto. Naruto held his ground and waited for them to get closer, ready to defend himself, when a commanding voice forced them all to freeze:

"_Stop this!"_

The two ANBU froze, and Naruto looked up to see Father Joseph standing at the other side, having just returned. He wasn't carrying any food, Naruto noticed, but why was he worrying about food when he was being attacked? Then again, he was sure the ANBU wouldn't attack him anymore now that Father Joseph was there. Father Joseph would make them leave, wouldn't he? Wasn't it blasphemous or something to fight in a House of God or whatever, he wondered?

"You are destroying my church," Father Joseph said, displeased, indicating the damaged pillar and the hole in his wall thanks to Naruto.

"They attacked me…" Naruto pointed to the two shinobi.

"I know," Father Joseph said grimly, understanding, and then nodded at the two men. "Grab him."

Naruto looked confused before the two ANBU suddenly appeared behind him, seizing either of his arms.

"H-hey! What the hell? Let me go!" Naruto protested, struggling against the two men that kept an iron grip on his arms. He turned to the priest, betrayal and confusion in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Don't be scared, Naruto," Joseph said reassuringly, kindly. Naruto's eyes widened. He knew his name the whole time? So how come he didn't say anything when Naruto lied about his name? "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why the ANBU?" Naruto shot back, feeling angry and anxious. That kindness the man was showing him, had showed him, had all been a lie in order to lull Naruto into a false sense of security. How could he have been so stupid?

"They are just merely a precaution," Father Joseph said, walking up the steps to the altar. "I hadn't meant for them to attack you. I do apologize for that. But I am not here to hurt you, Naruto. I am just here to help you."

"Help me how?" Naruto spat angrily. "By turning me in?"

"No," Joseph shook his head. "I know what you did was not your fault. I know you hadn't meant to kill those men and that little boy—"

"I didn't kill Konohamaru! Those _shinobi _did! They are in the wrong!" Naruto retorted.

"—I understand," Joseph said patiently, annoyingly so. Naruto grit his teeth, his mind working to disable the two ANBU, but one of them pressed a dagger in warning to his throat as if reading his mind. "I know it's not your fault. It's that demon in you. It makes you do things you don't want to do, monstrous things. It's the reason everything in your life is the way it is. But I can help you. I can get rid of that demon for you…"

"There is no monster in me!" Naruto argued back. Sure Mizuki had told him, and it would explain the hate he received towards villagers, but he just couldn't believe there was a monster in him, even if he had blacked out when he killed those men. It was just too preposterous to think about…

"Yes, there is," Joseph said, as if speaking to a five year old. "But don't worry, Naruto. I will purify you of that monster. I will get rid of it for you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked suspiciously as the ANBU started to drag him to the stone table in the middle of the altar. They forced him to lay on it, each one holding an arm and a leg down. Naruto's struggles became fierce, dread creeping into his heart. He managed to free an arm and punch one of them in the face, but, before he could fully break free, the ANBU recovered and grabbed Naruto's arm, stabbing his chakra-infused dagger through his hand and into the stone. Naruto screamed.

"This is necessary," Joseph said. "You mustn't struggle. It will only make it worse."

The two ANBU stepped away from the table and Naruto was about to sit up and rip his hand away from the dagger when chakra-infused ropes suddenly bound him to the table.

"Fuck you," Naruto spat. "Fuck you all! Let me go! There is no monster in me! This is fucking preposterous! Let me go!"

Joseph held up his rosary. "Reveal yourself, demon."

Naruto broke out laughing, his body trembling in an almost manic manner. "Demon! You believe there is a demon in me? _You're _the fool, priest."

But Joseph remained firm. "I command you! Reveal yourself!"

"So you want to meet the demon, huh?" Naruto asked, his grin widening around suddenly sharp-canines. Red started to dot his eyes before they bled over blue completely, the whiskered scars on his cheeks becoming more pronounced. "What do you think you can do against this demon, you human? You think your God can drive me away?"

"Kyuubi," Joseph said, naming the demon confidently. "I command you remove yourself from that child's body."

"_Fool," _Kyuubi hissed, his chest rising against the restraints of the chakra ropes. "Do you know who I am? Do you know what kind of power I hold? You cannot _get rid of me!"_

Rather than being deterred, Joseph continued with his ritual, reaching out to touch Naruto's forehead. He started to chant in a foreign language, "_In the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost…"_

"You don't know the consequences of your actions," Kyuubi said, cackling, before disappearing into Naruto once more. The blond resumed struggling against his confines, not understanding the foreign words the priest was speaking. The more the priest spoke, the more unbearable the words became, and the more everything started to hurt. The spot on his forehead where Joseph was touching him started to burn. His eyes watered as his thrashing became more vicious and desperate. He didn't understand why everything hurt. He didn't understand why it felt like a part of him was trying to be torn away. He felt like he was being split in two and it was _painful._

"_We drive from us whoever you may be, unclean spirits, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions…"_

There was a fire inside Naruto that was consuming him. It was eating him up. Everything was blurry. He couldn't see straight. He felt feverish and delusional.

"Stop, stop, stop," he begged.

But his pleas went unheard.

He tried to move his head side to side, maybe so the man would stop touching him, so the burning would go away. But he couldn't. Joseph kept his fingers and that rosary there, unmoving, unrelenting, still speaking those foreign words that were like knives driving into Naruto's body.

"_God of Heaven. God of Earth. God of Angels. God of Archangels. God of Patriarchs. God of Prophets. God of Apostles…" _

He pressed his thumb more firmly against Naruto's forehead, his other fingers holding the blond bangs back.

"_God who has power to give life after death and rest after work: because there is no other God than Thee and there can be no other…"_

"…_and we beseech Thee to deliver us by Thy power…their lies and their furious wickedness…"_

Everything was blurring together. He couldn't differentiate one thing from another anymore. He didn't even remember where he was, or what was going on, why he was hurting or who he was. He just…wanted…  
it  
to  
end.

He heard someone yell _stop, _maybe it was him, but it didn't sound like him. He couldn't tell. Everything was confusing. Those foreign, painful words kept going. He knew because he was still hurting. Hurting. Hurting. Stopstopstop.

And then the words stopped.  
Relief.

And Naruto faded into the darkness.

* * *

"_What have you done?!" _Sasuke hissed, grabbing Father Joseph by his robes before shoving the man aside.

Naruto had gone limp on the stone table. The blood from his hand had formed a small puddle around the dagger and trailed beneath his head, mingling with the blond strands splayed out.

"I saved that boy!" Father Joseph retorted, indignantly.

"No you didn't, you fool," Sasuke said, staring grimly down at Naruto. "You have doomed everyone in this village."

"You don't know what you speak of, boy," Joseph said sternly.

"I am not a boy," Sasuke snapped, turning to glare fierce, red eyes at the priest. "You are more of a boy than I. I should kill you where you stand. But you have already killed yourself."

"Freedom," Naruto suddenly breathed, his eyes opening to reveal the same red eyes. Joseph's own eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

"No…no this cannot be…"

"I have almost forgotten what freedom feels like," Kyuubi sang-sung as he removed the chakra binds as if they were merely pieces of thread in his way. The two ANBU readied themselves to fight the demon if he made a move to attack. They watched as Kyuubi removed the dagger from Naruto's hand, watched as he stood up slowly in Naruto's body, watched as he licked the blood away from his palm, revealing a completely healed hand. "Seventeen years in a human's body, unable to do anything, confined behind bars may not seem much for a demon of my caliber… but it did rather, how would you humans say it? Suck?" Kyuubi chuckled at his own joke. "Indeed it did…"

"Aah…" He cracked his neck and looked down at those gathered around the altar. "My welcoming committee, hmm? Lovely. I'll kill you all."

A fiery tail suddenly lashed out from behind Kyuubi, hitting the priest and sending him flying into a pillar.

"That's my thanks for freeing me."

He stretched his still-too-human hands. "This body is much too confining to finish what I came here to do, don't you agree?" he asked, looking at Sasuke, only chuckling when he received a glare in return. "Do not look at me like that, Uchiha. Your Sharingan eyes are no match for me. Your eyes are still too young and untrained. Perhaps if you were stronger…"

Sasuke didn't move as Kyuubi leaped and landed agilely in front of Sasuke. "Don't worry about your blond," Kyuubi teased, hooking a finger beneath Sasuke's chin. "I won't let harm come to this body that you cherish so much. Maybe if you be a good boy I'll let Naruto come out to play with you sometime. How does that sound, Uchiha?"

Sasuke's lip curled in a snarl, smacking Kyuubi's hand away from him.

The demon king chuckled. "You are powerless against me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish what I started almost seventeen years ago. The war has been put on hold for far too long…"

With a swipe of his hand, Sasuke was sent flying into the pews. The demon-possessed Naruto started to walk down the aisle when the two ANBU appeared in front of him, prepared to fight. Kyuubi didn't even give them a chance as two fiery tails suddenly wrapped around them, squeezing them before crushing their bones completely. He let their bodies fall to the floor, seven other fiery tails suddenly sprouting from behind, each one licking a pew and the ground, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

By the time he made it to the opened doors of the church, the inside was completely engulfed in flames.

He turned his eyes to the red sky, the sky as red and bloodied as his eyes. The need to taste blood, to destroy, to kill was so powerful… he needed to destroy the village of _that man, _that man with the same blue eyes as his vessel, the same blond hair as his vessel, the man with the same face as his vessel; the man who imprisoned and confined him in his son, thinking he'd have put a stop to _him, _the most powerful demon.

"You must be rolling over in your grave, I'm sure, Minato," Kyuubi practically purred, his bloodlust all consuming.

It was a shame; really, how Minato's precious village had turned against his own son. While he may not have been able to do much, Kyuubi was quite aware of the world from the boy's eyes.

"I'll be doing you a favor by ridding the world of this village."

He watched as orange-red fur started to sprout from the back of his hands, as the claws on his fingers grew and extended. "And now I'll be able to finish what you had thought you stopped me from doing."

Clothes tore as fur spread all over his body. His limbs started to lengthen as well as his bones, and the sound of bones shifting sounded from inside his body. First he shifted into an average sized fox with nine-tails, and then he grew bigger and bigger until he was taller than the church.

It didn't take long for the flames to consume the church completely. Its pillars collapsed and the roofs caved in, crumbling as the demon king threw its large head back and roared. It was the only warning the villagers received before their world turned to red, smoke-filled skies.

Suigetsu observed the mayhem from a tree located at the edge of Konoha. The reflection of the burning fires danced in his eyes and he could feel the heat from miles away. He didn't bother to look at Sasuke as his companion appeared at his side.

"We were too late."

"No shit."

"Those ANBU had been a distraction." Anger suddenly consumed Sasuke as he punched his fist into the trunk of the tree.

"What are we going to do about your rampaging lover?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke ignored his remark. "We are no match for Kyuubi."

"I know."

Silence.

"But only you can get through to Naruto."

"…I know." Pause. "You don't have to come with me, Suigetsu."

"And miss out on the action? I don't think so."

Sasuke nodded. "I figured as much. Let's go."

"Aah, into the demon's pit we go," Suigetsu mused as they leaped from the tree and on to a nearby rooftop that hadn't been destroyed yet. They ran towards the beast while others ran away from it. They could see the villagers running on the streets down below, screaming in their terror, children crying in fear and confusion, some calling out for their parents that had gotten lost in the fray, or were already killed. It was amazing what chaos the Kyuubi had already caused, but he was big for one, therefore easily able to crush buildings with a single smash of his paw, and powerful for another. They could see from the distance that shinobi were trying to fight off the demon king, but they were no match for him in his most powerful form. He easily disposed of anyone who tried to stand in his way.

Red eyes turned in their direction as the fox demon spotted the run away villagers trying to make a break for it. He opened his mouth and Sasuke watched through red eyes as a dark ball of energy started to form in his mouth.

"Shit. Run!"

Sasuke and Suigetsu split off in separate directions just as Kyuubi released his attack. A large beam of energy shot out, destroying everything in its way. All of the villagers that were running dissolved into nothing. Buildings were reduced to rubble. A large crater that ran half the length of the village and into the forest was all that was left after it died away.

Sasuke wasn't sure how much time had passed since Kyuubi let out the attack, but Sasuke found himself later regaining consciousness in the remains of a collapsed house. He shoved off planks of wood from himself before standing up and looking around. Everything had gone silent, too silent, and most of the fires had ceased. Smoke still hung heavily in the air, irritating his lungs and eyes. He looked around, wondering where that demon had gone. He walked down the streets of the destroyed village, not finding a single person in sight. He saw corpses here and there, but no _live _person, not even Suigetsu.

Damn it. If only he hadn't left Naruto alone in the church. If only he had just taken Naruto right away when he found him. Instead he left Naruto alone, thinking the church was empty and no one was there. Sasuke resisted the urge to yell to the heavens. He should have known the ANBU pursuing him were nothing more than a distraction. After all, why else would Death show up, if not to hold him up further? It was his fault. Honestly, Sasuke did not care about the lives in the village. He did not care that men, women and children were dead. He did not care about the burning homes and buildings, about the dead bodies lying around the streets and burning in fires. Sasuke didn't care about humans.

There was only one being in the world that Sasuke cared about; only one being that Sasuke had searched for _years _to find.

"Naruto—" He saw Naruto walking towards him, a gust of wind making the fires spiral and heighten momentarily. But no, it wasn't Naruto. His eyes were still red. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "Kyuubi."

Kyuubi grinned with Naruto's mouth. "Don't tell me you came here in hopes of talking Naruto out? He doesn't even know you anymore, Sasuke."

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh but it does, doesn't it?" Kyuubi taunted. "It just kills you inside knowing your lover doesn't recognize you, let alone know your name. He was reborn with no memories of his life with you, of your relationship with him, of his previous life… absolutely nothing. I suppose it's better that way, don't you think?"

Sasuke ignored him and instead said, "I will stop you, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi chuckled. "You've gotten cockier, haven't you, Uchiha? You're a mere infant in comparison to myself."

"Don't underestimate me."

"I believe you overestimate yourself."

Sasuke growled before running at him, red bleeding over onyx. Before Sasuke could land a punch on Kyuubi, the demon disappeared, only to reappear right behind him, practically floating in air as he brought his lips to Sasuke's ear.

"Do you want to know something, Uchiha?"

Sasuke whipped around to kick him, but Kyuubi leaped up, floating upside down in mid-air. He smiled down at Sasuke as the dark-haired male glared heatedly.

"I could walk out of Naruto's body anytime I want."

"Then why use it?" Sasuke asked, anger welling in him to know the demon was merely mocking him.

"Because I know once Naruto becomes conscious, he'll realize everything he did in his body, and blame himself. It will torment him and break his poor heart," Kyuubi mocked, a pleasant smile on his lips as he laughed. It angered Sasuke hearing _Naruto's _laugh and seeing _Naruto's _smile as he mocked the owner of said body. "The best revenge is destroying the son of Namikaze Mina—" Kyuubi suddenly froze, his smile turning into a frown. "It appears my fun is over."

The strangest thing happened after that. Kyuubi _leaped _out of Naruto's body. It was the only way Sasuke could describe it. It was like seeing a soul leaving a body it had possessed behind, except Kyuubi formed into his own solid body. He leaped out just as Naruto yelled, "_Get out of my body!" _Blue eyes finally returned as Naruto collapsed on all fours, panting from the exertion of trying to rid his body of that demon. It seemed his efforts were rewarded because he was finally able to move of his own accord again.

"Fuckin' furball—" he muttered beneath his breath, coughing.

"Aye I heard that, brat," a growl sounded not too far away from him.

Naruto lifted his head up, seeing the bare feet in front of him. His eyes traveled up a pair of long, black, trouser-clad legs, wandering further up a lean, well defined abdomen and arms, and to the somewhat human face of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He had taken on a humanoid appearance rather than that of his real, bestial form. His hair was long and silky looking, running to the middle of his back. His eyes were as red as his hair, a deep shade of red that greatly resembled the color of blood. He crouched down so he was face to face with the blond, grinning madly and exposing his sharp canines. Naruto grit his teeth, refusing to show fear in front of this demon who had single handedly destroyed Konoha. While Kyuubi may have possessed him and broken free of whatever voodoo kept him trapped in Naruto's body, Naruto was aware of everything the _Kyuubi _did.

"So we meet face-to-face once again, Naruto," Kyuubi drawled out, purring his name.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto retorted. "I've never seen your face before."

"Not that you remember, anyway," Kyuubi said, hooking his finger beneath the boy's chin and lifting his head up more. "I do hope you remember sometime. It would be more fun that way, don't you think?"

A struck of lightning had Kyuubi leaping away and Naruto stumbling back. They both turned to an irritated-looking Sasuke. Naruto was confused to see the stranger who had invaded his apartment the other day standing there, but Kyuubi looked more amused than anything.

"Jealousy is the ugliest monster, isn't it?" Kyuubi teased. "Well I should get going. My work here is about done." His eyes lingered longer than necessary on Naruto, who had his eyes narrowed in return. "I'll be seeing you both again soon, I'm sure."

He sunk into the ground. Naruto stared at the spot in confusion, but Sasuke knew the demon was gone.

There was silence save for the sound of crackling of the dying embers. Naruto stared at the spot that Kyuubi disappeared in for the longest time before Suigetsu finally showed up to break it.

"Aye, he's not that psycho demon anymore, is he?"

Sasuke sent him a warning look.

"Just making sure…"

The two just stood there, waiting for Naruto to react.

"Hey, blondie, move so we know you're alive, will ya?"

It seemed Naruto took Suigetsu's advice, for he started to stand, albeit slowly. Everything was spinning in his head as he remembered the day's events. The church. The priest. The demon taking over his body. People dying. And to think it all started with the priest saying he was going to get food for them to eat… Food which Naruto never had the opportunity to eat, let alone think about. He realized his stomach still hurt, painfully so. He was _starving._

"Hey…" He turned to face Sasuke and Suigetsu. "Anyone got ramen?"

And then he fainted.

- - -  
**to be continued.**


End file.
